Muito Barulho Por Nada II
by Le Soldiers
Summary: Mais ou menos um AU, shounen ai, à la fairy tale, nonsense?
1. Ato I

**Muito Barulho Por Nada 2**

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e bla bla bla…_

_N/A: _Bem, explicações: o 2 aí, é porque já tenho um fic de GW com esse título, esse fic aqui se passa naquele mesmo 'universo'... _não_ é preciso ler aquele pra entender esse, e _não_ é um crossover... hn, temos aqui os cavaleiros, armaduras, cosmos, deuses, etc, como no mangá/anime, embora seja um AU, estilo fairy tale, nonsense...

* * *

Ato I

Em algum lugar, não sabe onde, numa data incerta em que a pergunta "quando?" não se encaixaria, um jovem se encontrava sentado em um campo florido com um espelho em uma das mãos, com a outra ajeitava seus longos cabelos, estaria cantarolando se seu humor fosse bom naquele dia.

- Aphrodite! - uma voz doce como glicose tirou-o de sua autocontemplação, virou-se para o loiro que chegava voando delicadamente com asas frágeis e transparentes. - News!

- O que houve? - indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas, irritado.

- Credo! Que mau-humor é esse?

- Hmph... o que você queria, Misty? A greve das fadas continua...

- Sim, querem um aumento! Acho justo! Aliás por que não participamos das passeatas também?

- Oras! Já disse! E entrar naquela confusão de fadas, se espremendo, gritando por direitos, pra que? Quebrar as unhas? Arrancarem meus lindos cabelos? Não, não, queridinho! Melhor ficarmos assistindo, não acha? Se o salário aumentar vai ser igual pra todas mesmo...

- É, tem razão... - Misty, agitou suas asas e sorriu. - Então pra que tanto stress?

- Ahh... tive um acidente e minha varinha mágica quebrou! - Aphrodite levantou choramingando, ante o olhar surpreso da outra fada ele explicou - É que tinha uma abelha, sabe? Não uma abelhinha qualquer! Uma abelhona! Que ficou zunindo e me incomodando, ameaçando picar meu formoso corpinho... - dramatizou, piscando os olhinhos azuis marejados de lágrimas de crocodilo. - Aí eu tentei afugenta-la, mas quando sacudi a varinha... acabei acertando uma árvore...

- E assim ela quebrou... - concluiu Misty.

- É... - suspirou. - Metalzinho ordinário, né? Acho que a Fada Suprema deve mesmo estar desviando dinheiro pro mercado negro. - comentou pensativo, esquecendo seu drama.

- AH, MEU ZEUS! - gritou a fada loira de repente.

- Que foi! Não é pra tanto, todo mundo desconfia mesmo...

- Não, é que eu lembrei que tinha que te dar um recado do Mestre!

- O que?

- Só que com seu "acidente" nem tem como...

- Fale logo! Eu decido se tem ou não dependendo do que possa me interessar nesse recado... - sorriu malicioso.

E Misty falou. Estava ele a voar por aí, flertando, procurando sua "fada-metade", feliz da vida... aí Aphrodite o interrompeu porque ele estava enrolando... Misty fez uma careta e continuou contando que fora interceptado pelo Mestre Shion - respeitado por todos já que era uma das criaturas mais importantes abaixo dos deuses, mais importante até que a Fada Suprema do grande Conselho das Fadas... - bem, Shion estava na verdade procurando Kiki, mas resolveu que Misty mesmo daria um bom pombo-correio e usou-o para dizer a Aphrodite que teria uma função por ordem da deusa Athena... a dita fada interrompeu novamente, impaciente...

- Mas que função é essa!

- Calma... é simples, você só terá que "amadrinhar" uma pessoa!

- "Amadrinhar"! NO! Me recuso a ser uma fada-madrinha!

Misty então o lembrou dos tristes fins dos personagens de contos, como por exemplo as bruxas que haviam sido mandadas pra inquisição e os três porquinhos que foram assados à mando de uma das rainhas dos diversos reinos existentes, começando assim as confusões. E as fadas que não se rebelaram deveriam ajudar a deusa Athena orientando novos heróis pra ajudar a resolver a situação, antes que uma grande batalha tivesse início.

- Com certeza haverá recompensas fabulosas depois! De qualquer forma você não poderia obedecer né, Aphrodite? Com a varinha quebrada não dá!

Aphrodite pensou um pouco, bem por uma recompensa talvez valesse à pena virar madrinha...

- Nisso eu posso dar um jeito! Nada que um superbonder não resolva...

- APHRODITE! - Misty caiu com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Ah, é só um quebra-galho até arrumar quem conserte... aliás, você não pode dar um jeito com sua mágica?

A fada loira corou e desviou o olhar.

- Não... a minha varinha... huh... perdi numa aposta...

- MISTY! - exclamou agitando a cabeça e criando uma gotinha, porém não tinha moral pra falar mais nada, já apostara a sua uma vez também. - Enfim, eu vou aceitar esse trabalho...

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", borboletinha!

- HEY! - uma nova voz vinda do alto de uma árvore chamou-lhes a atenção. - Borboleta aqui, só eu!

- Myu! Nem senti seu cosmo... o que estava fazendo aí?

- Pensando na morte da bezerra... - respondeu, monótono.

Misty abriu a boca, surpreso.

- A bezerra morreu!

Gotinhas nas cabeças dos outros dois. Myu quase caiu da árvore, e num irônico tom de forçada paciência disse:

- Oh, sim... atropelada, foi terrível... voou sangue pra todo lado...

Misty soltou um gemido assombrado. A fada de cabelos azuis agitou a cabeça negativamente e deu um peteleco no loiro, enquanto Myu sorriu.

- Ahn, então, está aí há muito tempo, Myu? - indagou Aphrodite.

- Não, praticamente acabei de chegar... - respondeu pousando, imponente com suas asas coloridas, no campo florido. - Que estão fofocando?

- Sem fofocas hoje, fófis! Ah! Aphrodite vai ser fada-madrinha agora!

- Ow, isso vai dar o que falar...

- Nem pensem em sair espalhando!

- Diga isso pra elas... - resmungou Myu.

Misty e Aphrodite franziram as sobrancelhas, confusos, interrogações flutuando sobre suas cabeças.

- Elas quem?

O rapaz de cabelos rosados apontou ao redor do campo para dezenas de garotas sentadas quietinhas atentas à conversa, ao perceberem que eram o alvo dele levantaram rapidamente, sorridentes, exibindo seus pompons coloridos, cartazes e faixas com frases como "Nós amamos yaoi!" e "Yaoi é tudo!", todas trajavam uniformes de cheerleader com um Y grande estampado na frente. Começaram a gritar:

- AAAPHROOODIIITEEE! LIIINDOOO!

- Ahn!

- Fãs de yaoi... - esclareceu Myu. - Portanto, suas fãs...

- E SUAS TAMBÉM! - gritaram elas de novo. - MYU! MYU!

Myu corou, encolhendo-se num SD emburrado, mas não falou nada.

- E o que elas fazem aqui?

- VIEMOS TORCER POR VOCÊ, DI!

Aphrodite sorriu, meio confuso ainda, mas mandou beijinhos à elas agradecendo, e recebeu novos gritinhos extasiados em resposta.

A outra fada pigarreou para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Continuando, isso é importante...

- E quem é a princesinha que devo pajear? - inquiriu irônico, agitando as asas como se desdenhasse.

- Ah, na verdade não é nem uma garota, até onde sei... mas o nome você só saberá lendo este card. - e estendeu-lhe um card mágico, que só podia ser compreendido por quem o enviara e pelo destinatário.

- Ué, nunca vi um garoto com fada-madrinha... - comentou mais interessado, girou o card nos dedos, as letras começaram a se formar.

Todos ficaram na expectativa, uma musiquinha de suspense tocou, mas ninguém pareceu notar, estavam com a respiração suspensa. Aphrodite leu, piscou surpreso e percorreu todos com um olhar enigmático.

- Quem é! - exclamaram em uníssono Misty, Myu e as fãs.

Com um sorrisinho maldoso o jovem declarou:

- Se-gre-do! - e começou a rir. Todos caíram no chão. - Ahh tem que ter um suspense, né? Se eu falar agora perde a graça... hahah...

Olharam-no como se fossem arranhar-lhe a cútis lisinha. Percebendo a onda de energia negativa Aphrodite piscou seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis repetidas vezes, fazendo uma carinha de "olhem-sou-muito-lindinho-e-fofinho-pra-morrer-vocês-deviam-me-amar". As fãs derreteram e desistiram de ataca-lo, viraram-se umas para as outras e começaram a apostar quem seria a vítima... isto é, o protegido de Aphrodite.

_Continua... _

* * *

E é isso... meio fraco ainda, mas... achei que Aphrodite ficava bem de fada, então... Misty saiu de fada por tabela... Hn... comentem e façam suas apostas sobre o cara escolhido... isto é, se acharem que a fic deve mesmo continuar... 


	2. Ato II

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e bla bla bla…

**Muito Barulho Por Nada 2**

Ato II

- Hyoga? É você? - indagou um jovem de cabelos esverdeados, desviando a atenção do grande e obsoleto livro que tinha em mãos.

- Sim... - respondeu, aproximando-se e puxando-o pelo braço. - Venha comigo!

- Que aconteceu? - indagou observando-lhe o corpo, cheio de enormes arranhões, enquanto era arrastado por corredores gelados.

- Lobos... uma alcatéia me perseguiu...

- Por que?

O rapaz loiro não respondeu, continuando a andar rapidamente. Desceram uma escada em espiral e logo pararam diante de uma porta de gelo, estranhos sons vinham de seu outro lado. Abriu e entrou puxando o amigo consigo.

- VOOOCÊÊÊ! TIRE-ME DAQUI!

- Por isso... - disse Hyoga.

- Quem é? - perguntou, fitando o jovem preso numa espécie de jaula feita de diamantes, gritando tudo quanto é tipo de palavrões.

- Um elemento suspeito, Isaac! - respondeu, notando que o outro o fitava esperando uma explicação melhor, prosseguiu: - Eu o avistei rondando essa área, e fui atrás, sabe como é, coisas estranhas andam acontecendo ultimamente, então achei melhor averiguar... E esse selvagem nem ao menos fugiu! Ele me atacou!

Isaac chegou perto do prisioneiro, sendo logo recepcionado por uma mão em garra disposta a arranha-lo. Desviou-se a tempo e optou por observa-lo de longe mesmo.

- E você o capturou...

- Não sem uma boa briga antes... eu consegui acertá-lo com o "Pó de Diamante Atordoante" por uns instantes, mas seus amigos lupinos vieram atrás de mim.

- IMBECIL! - resmungou o rapaz enjaulado.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou-lhe Isaac.

- Não interessa!

Isaac sorriu, atrevendo-se a avançar um passo, fitou-o nos olhos e sussurrou:

- Eu sou Isaac, esse é meu amigo Hyoga. Somos aprendizes do grande e maravilhoso mago da água e do gelo: Camus! - exclamou, Hyoga aplaudiu, emocionado. - ...E você?

- Eu não sou mago, não!

- ...Ahn... percebi, quis saber qual seu nome...

Ouviu-se um resmungo ininteligível.

- Como?

- É FENRIR! FENRIR! SURDO! Dá pra me soltar agora?

- O que você tem a dizer, Fenrir?

- Seu amigo loiro, é um idiota!

- O que? Você e seus bichos peludos que me atacaram do nada, eu só ia conversar, "Menino-lobo"!

- Duvido! Seu "filho de uma égua leprosa"!

Parou tudo. Isaac se afastou rapidamente. Hyoga ficou muito sério:

- O que você disse? NINGUÉM FALA MAL DA MAMÃE! - avançou furiosamente para espanca-lo, porém... esqueceu das grades que os separavam, trombou com força e caiu pra trás.

- ...

- ...

Aproveitando-se da distração de Isaac, que acudia o amigo, Fenrir elevou seu cosmo - não o fizera antes porque só acordara segundos antes de Hyoga aparecer. - e gritou:

- GARRA ASSASSINA!

* * *

Imponente e gelado, erguia-se o Palácio de Valhalla em meio ao país de neve duradoura: Asgard. Através de uma reluzente janela, o rei observava vários anões indo para o trabalho que lhes havia imposto: procurar as preciosas safiras de Odin, nas minas de... Odin...

- Distraindo-se? - uma voz feminina ecoou.

- Minha adorável, Hilda!

- Pai! Teremos que esperar quanto tempo mais?

- Não muito! Todos os reinos estão em crise... hahah logo começarão as guerras! Tenho meus planos, querida, espere e verá! Hahah o mundo será meu! Bwahah... digo, será de Odin! Nosso amado deus! Bwahahahah

E, enquanto ele ria descontrolado e escandalosamente, Hilda saboreou uma taça de vinho, entediada. Não se importava nenhum pouco em conquistar outros povos, tudo o que queria era vingança.

Há algum tempo namorava um deus, Poseidon o deus dos mares, porém em uma festa de arromba que rolou em Atenas... Hilda franziu as sobrancelhas lembrando-se dos jovens alcoolizados se agarrando... enfim, na tal festa Poseidon ficou dando em cima de Athena, despertando os ciúmes da princesa de Asgard. Como a deusa se mostrara difícil, e ele não era de desistir facilmente, acabou rompendo com Hilda para perseguir sua nova escolhida.

- Mas... - sorriu para si mesma, olhando a jóia em seu dedo. - ...Eu ainda tenho o Anel Nibelungo... que você mesmo me deu de noivado, Popo-chan querido... e com ele... ohohohohoh

Um jovem atravessou as portas sem abri-las, olhou para o rei gargalhando de um lado, olhou para a princesa rindo mais ao fundo... uma gotinha pairou em sua cabeça, e imaginou que estivessem bêbados, aproximou-se mais e falou:

- Majestade Durval...

Os dois pararam de rir e o fitaram.

- Quem é você? - indagou Durval.

- Sou um Guerreiro Fantasma, Kraisto do Cruzeiro do Sul...

- E como entrou aqui sem ninguém ver?

- Tenho minhas vantagens na condição de fantasma...

- Hmm... não faça mais isso, que falta de respeito! Entrar no meu palácio dessa forma! É um absurdo! Você entra assim nos quartos das moças? Que perigo!

- Bom...

- Não, não! Um homem não deve fazer essas coisas, mesmo depois de morto!

- E que notícia nos trás? - Hilda interrompeu, ignorando o falatório do pai sobre a moral e os bons costumes, sendo que ele próprio não era um bom exemplo... "Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço..." essas coisas.

Ele deu um sorriso sinistro.

- Minha imperatriz, Éris, a discórdia, aceitou formar uma aliança com Asgard. Nessa guerra que se aproxima...

* * *

Os aprendizes de mago se recuperaram do ataque tarde demais, o prisioneiro conseguira escapar.

- E agora, Isaac? O "lobinho" fugiu!

- Você deveria ter sido mais gentil com ele...

- Ele não foi comigo! - reclamou, batendo as mãos nas roupas para livra-las da poeira de neve.

- Hyoga, o mestre não vai gostar dessa história...

- Qual? - indagou uma nova voz, friamente.

Isaac e Hyoga olharam para a porta, viram uma pessoa vestida num longo manto azul-escuro, não conseguiam ver-lhe o rosto, mas sabiam que estava inexpressivo.

- Mestre Camus! - exclamaram em uníssono.

O mago desviou os olhos azuis pelo ambiente, indiferente fechou-os e saiu, subindo silenciosamente a escada. Os aprendizes se entreolharam, sabiam que ele não perguntaria de novo, o que não significava que não deveriam explicar. Seguiram-no.

- Mestre... - o loiro começou, sendo calado por um simples gesto do mago, que erguera uma das mãos desejando silêncio.

Os dois aguardaram, supondo que alguém falava diretamente com o cosmo de Camus. Era mesmo isso que acontecia, poucos instantes depois ele se mexeu, puxou o capuz para trás revelando cabelos longos e lisos. Os garotos o fitaram com admiração, conforme ele andava pela casa de diamante.

Camus os deixou sem pronunciar palavra alguma, saiu pela porta principal e sumiu neve afora.

- Estou me sentindo ignorado...

- Ele sempre é seco com a gente, Hyoga...

- ...É... bem, até mais! - disse, se preparando para sair.

- Hey! Nem pense nisso. Você que vai ter que explicar o que houve.

- Mas... - os olhos azuis ficaram rasos d'água. - Eu tenho que ver a mamãe...

- ... - Isaac o fitou, inconformado. - Depois você faz isso.

- E se ela pensar que eu a esqueci e morrer de tristeza!

Isaac caiu pra trás.

- Ela já está morta!

Hyoga o fitou, horrorizado.

- Que crueldade... me dizer uma coisa dessas, de forma tão insensível...

- ...

* * *

O vento gélido balançava a túnica branca, como tudo ao redor, juntamente com os longos cabelos dourados do jovem parado, esperando alguém pacientemente.

- Não está com frio? - a indagação o fez virar-se.

- N-não mui...to... - respondeu, batendo os dentes, a pele toda arrepiada. - Posso não ser... resistente como você... mas eu me agüento... Camus...

- É raro um elfo aparecer por aqui... - comentou, tão frio quanto tudo em volta. - Por que me procura, Shaka?

* * *

Aves barulhentas migravam para o sul, bem acima das cabeças dos jovens parados, olhando uns para os outros em expectativa. As dezenas de fãs já tinham partido, sabe-se lá com que destino, depois de pegarem autógrafos.

- Aphrodite?

- Ahn?

- Não vai fazer nada? - indagou a fada loira.

- Estou pensando onde ele pode estar!

- Vá procura-lo. - intrometeu-se o rapaz borboleta.

- Nem sei por onde começar...

- Não vai mesmo dizer quem é?

- Não! Diz no card que não posso falar... vou dar uma procurada em alguns locais que já o vi antes... - suspirou, já morrendo de preguiça, olhou para os dois, esperançoso. - Misty, Myu... vão me ajudar?

- Essa 'missão' é sua. - respondeu Myu. - E tenho trabalho a fazer... - disfarçou, sorriu, e levantou vôo. - Até!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis ficou olhando-o desaparecer, indignado.

- Essa mariposa multicor... - resmungou, fazendo bico. Olhou para Misty, mas não o viu no lugar em que estava, olhou para trás e o viu saindo de fininho, se esgueirando pelas árvores.

Misty virou-se com um sorrisinho forçado, sentindo o olhar furioso do outro sobre si.

- Ah, bem, queridinho... eu a-d-o-r-a-r-i-a ir com você... mas daqui a pouquinho eu tenho um encontro... e ainda tenho que fazer chapinha, maquiagem... então...

- Misty... - sussurrou, controlando a raiva.

- E... e... e nem escolhi as roupas ainda! Cruzes... não posso mesmo...

- MISTY! Isso é muito mais importante! Uma ordem de Athena, lembra?

- Sim, ordem pra você, não pra mim... - jogou umas mechas loiras para trás - E, ao contrário da Deusa, eu tenho uma vida "social" intensa... se é que você me entende... - sorriu malicioso.

- Huh, sim, claro... você deve estar é com medo...

O loiro o fitou seriamente.

- Meu caro Aphrodite... nunca mais se atreva a dizer isso! É claro que eu estou com medo! Mas não precisa falar assim, e tão alto! - reclamou. Aphrodite despencou no chão. - Estou sem minha varinha! Vulnerável, entende? - começou a simular uns suspiros pré-choro. - A sua tem concerto, ta! VOCÊ É CRUEL! - berrou correndo floresta adentro, espalhafatoso, chorando alto.

- ...

- Que escandaloso!

- HYYAAAAHHH! - gritou Aphrodite, pulando de susto, ao perceber alguém atrás de si. Viu um jovem muito alto, de cabelos azuis mais escuros que os seus, usando uma máscara.

- Caramba! Quanta gente escandalosa! - exclamou a mesma voz, vinda do outro lado.

Aphrodite virou e viu o mesmo rapaz, virou de novo e o rapaz não tinha se movido. Ficou virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, certificando-se que não estava vendo coisas, que eram dois, iguaizinhos, mesmo.

- Q-quem...?

- Eu sou Tweedle Doo! - exclamou o primeiro.

O outro saltou no ar, parando ao seu lado.

- E eu sou Tweedle Dee!

- É? Uau! - exclamou a fada. - Vocês fugiram do País das Maravilhas?

Eles se entreolharam.

- Hahahah ele acreditou!

- Grr... - Aphrodite começou a bater o pé, ficando bravo.

- Ok, ok... eu sou Batman! E ele é Robin!

- Robin, é? - sussurrou para o outro. - Hn. Olha que da próxima eu digo Wilykat e você vai ter que ser Wilykit!

- Ow! Assim também não! - reclamou - Que tal Snarf e Snarfinho? Heheheh - levou um tabefe. - Ai...

Uma luz começou a acender na mente do jovem fada vendo-os discutir.

- Vocês...

- Hahah putz, ainda não consegue nos reconhecer, Aphrodite!

- O que uma máscara não faz... - suspirou o outro, tirando a máscara. - Eu sou... Castor!

- E eu Pollux! - tirou a máscara também.

- AAH! Saga! Kanon!

- Aaaeeeewwww! Até que enfim! - comemoraram, em SD, soltando fogos de artifício coloridos.

- Nah! - bateu palmas duas vezes, para chamar a atenção deles. - Ora, ora... vocês sempre aparecendo nas horas mais improváveis! Eu sempre quis saber... mas nunca lembrei de perguntar... o que vocês são?

- Gêmeos! - responderam prontamente. - Duh... não é óbvio?

- Aii! Eu sei! Pergunto se vocês são elfos, magos, humanos... o que, hein?

- Ah! - fez Kanon - Nós somos o bem e o mal!

- A calma e a ira! - Saga adicionou.

- A inocência e a luxúria!

- E muito mais! Hihihehehahah

Aphrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ahn?

- A gente se vê! Hahah - falaram, saltando no ar e sumindo.

- Ué... pra que vieram afinal? - falou sozinho, meio bobo com a aparição repentina da dupla. - Ah... deixa pra lá, eles são loucos... - sacudiu a cabeça - Vejamos, o que fazer... melhor começar dando um jeito na varinha mágica! - e saiu cantarolando.

* * *

Um melodioso e belo canto, que nada dizia, ecoava por entre rochas e árvores, saindo dos lábios de uma garota muito bonita que se banhava num riacho. Ela ouviu passos se aproximando, mas não se interrompeu, continuando a cantar.

Os passos pararam, ele podia vê-la finalmente, tinha cabelos dourados caindo pelo peito nu, e parecia sorrir para ele enquanto seu canto começava a ficar compreensível. Apresentou-se como Tethys e o convidou para entrar no riacho com ela.

O jovem, que usava um sobretudo negro como suas calças e coturnos, chegou mais próximo à margem, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

- Ah! - ele fez, olhando-a nadar, parecendo encantado. - Uma sereia!

- Sim... - ela afirmou, musicalmente. - Venha até mim... - esticou os braços, chamando.

Ele apenas abaixou-se, fitando-a, achando interessante. Tethys se irritou por seu encanto não funcionar, deslizou até ele.

- Quem é você que consegue resistir a mim?

- Sou só um cara. - deu de ombros, afastando uns fios de cabelo dos olhos.

- Você não é humano! - ela falou, elevando o cosmo.

- Hey, calminha... - sorriu, mostrando dentes muito brancos, os caninos proeminentes.

- V-v-vampiro... - murmurou, abismada. - Nossa! - virou um SD - É a primeira vez que vejo um! - comentou, tocando-lhe a pele fria.

- Nunca tinha visto uma sereia também! - mexeu numa mecha loira, em forma de SD, curioso.

- Não? Ah é, não aparecemos muito por esses lados... por isso mesmo resolvi vir!

- Hahah esperta! Tethys, né? - ela agitou a cabeça, positivamente. - Sou Milo!

- Ah, prazer em conhece-lo! - sorriu, cumprimentando. - Bem, tenho que ir, já que não consegui nada por aqui!

- Melhor sorte na próxima! - tirou algo do bolso e entregou a ela. - Toma, meu cartão... é à prova d'água... me liga!

- Ta! - acenou e desapareceu riacho adentro, estranhamente alegre.

Milo levantou, caminhou até uma árvore e parou olhando para cima.

- Hey, desça!

Nenhuma resposta além do farfalhar das folhas.

- Eu sei que você está aí!

- Meow... - dois olhos verdes brilharam lá encima. - Pensei que fosse ataca-la.

- Em que sentido, você diz? - perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

- Pra que fui falar... - e pulou da árvore. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos, com orelhas e cauda de gato, na cor cinza. Sorriu para o vampiro e o cumprimentou: - E aí, Milo?

- E aqui nada, e aí, tudo?

- Normal... estava te procurando.

- Ih, coisas do Santuário?

- Mais ou menos... na verdade Shaka está nos chamando...

- Shaka? Pra que?

- Isso ele não disse.

- Ah, Aiolia... estou ocupado ultimamente. - disse Milo, mexendo nos bolsos.

- Com cassinos? Sexo, drogas e rock n' roll?

- Também! ...Epa! Drogas não!

- Bebidas alcoólicas também são drogas, Milo... lícitas, mas são...

- Você também bebe!

- ...Ow, não estamos falando de mim!

- Agora estamos!

- O que? - indagou uma terceira pessoa.

- AAAAHHH! - gritaram Milo e Aiolia em uníssono.

- Eu disse, todos estão escandalosos hoje! - afirmou mais alguém.

- Saga! Kanon! - reconheceu Aioria - Que bom que estão aqui!

- Ah, eu sei que vocês nos amam! - exclamou Kanon, passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos dele.

- Prrr... - Aioria ronronou.

- Heheh

- Aiolia... - Milo o fitou de soslaio.

- Ahen... - o rapaz felino tossiu, meio corado. - Meow... Então, é que agora não precisarei procura-los, provavelmente não os acharia tão cedo...

- É, e o que quer? - Saga perguntou.

- Eu nada. O Shaka que ta chamando, sei lá eu pra que.

- Já disse que estou ocupado... - resmungou Milo.

- Com o que, além daquilo?

- "Daquilo"? - perguntou Kanon a Aiolia.

- O de sempre.

- Hmm...

- Com isso! - disse Milo sorridente, puxando um papel do bolso.

Os três olharam as três letras maiúsculas: "P.S.S."

- É o meu novo partido!

- Qual era o outro mesmo? - inquiriu Aioria.

- "P.C.V." - Saga respondeu - "Partido do Chocolate e Vinho"...

- Athena ferrou com esse depois da última festa no Santuário... só porque muita gente passou mal... - reclamou o vampiro, emburrado.

- E o que significa esse "P.S.S."? - Aiolia perguntou, novamente.

- "Partido do Sexo Selvagem"! - retorquiu Kanon, sorrindo.

- Isso! - Milo confirmou.

- Como sabia, Kanon?

- Estou participando desse... heheh - respondeu a Saga. - Participei do outro também, esqueceu?

- Ah é...

- Mas mesmo assim, Milo, vamos logo falar com o Shaka...

- E porque eu deveria ver aquele elfo metido? Ele não veio quando o chamei pra participar do "P.C.V." ...

- Ele não curte essas coisas, Milo... - explicou Saga.

- Será que ele participaria do "P.S.S."?

- Duvido... mas de repente...

- Mesmo assim, não vou!

- Ah, Aiolia... - chamou Kanon, no seu tom mais inocente, e como quem não quer nada, comentou: - O "Gandalf adolescente" também foi chamado, né?

Milo voltou um olhar curioso para ele.

- O Camus?

- É sim, Kanon, ele certamente vai... - respondeu, ignorando o vampiro. - Mas já que você não vai, Milo...

- Eu não dei uma resposta definitiva! - retrucou, parecendo indignado.

- Você vai? - Saga inquiriu, sorrindo sarcástico como os outros dois.

- Claro! Que foi? Por que me olham assim?

- Nada! Nada!

_Continua... _

* * *

Yo. Demorou mas saiu o 2º cap... resolvi mostrar outros personagens, ao invés de seguir com Aphrodite... mas no próximo ele volta...

Sim, Camus é um mago, Isaac e Hyoga seus discípulos, naturalmente... e Shaka, bem ele dava um elfo legal, então...

Milo ficou sendo um vampiro... hn... Aiolia meio homem meio gato... Tethys uma sereia, claro... e os gêmeos, bem lah ninguém sabe ainda, então nem digo nada...

Valeu, _Hokuto-chan, Rafaela, Sorento, Misato, Bruna-chan, Lilica, Koorime Shinigami_... hn... se vale a pena ver mais (ou ñ...), continuem comentando... reviews para estimular a imaginação...


	3. Ato III

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e bla bla bla…_

**Muito Barulho Por Nada 2**

Ato III

- OK, então vamos!

- Pra onde? - indagou o vampiro.

- Meow... - coçou a cabeça, olhando pra cima, pensativo. - Esqueci!

Houve um estrondo quando os demais caíram no chão.

- Aiolia! Seu inútil! Como espera que falemos com Shaka se você não lembra onde ele nos espera?

- Calma, Kanon... É que tinha tanta coisa pra fazer que esqueci...

- Depois falam de mim...

- Você, quieto, Milo! Meow... eu lembro que era à noite... meu irmão sabe.

- E onde ele está?

Aiolia balançou a cauda cinzenta, olhando para os lados.

- Me separei dele na floresta lá atrás...

- Vamos logo, então! - reclamou Milo, andando na frente com Aiolia.

Kanon olhou para o irmão, que ficara muito silencioso, repentinamente. Os olhos azuis do gêmeo fitavam o nada, vidrados.

- Saga? Hey!

- Ahh que dor... - murmurou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Oh-owh... - Kanon pôs a mão no ombro dele, depois chamou os outros dois. - Aiolia, Milo! Vão indo, depois a gente encontra vocês!

- Qual o problema? - o rapaz de cabelos curtos perguntou.

- Saga não ta muito bem... logo acharemos vocês! - com isso saltou no ar, levando o irmão consigo.

- Tentem não demorar! - Milo gritou antes que desaparecessem. - Vamos, gatinho!

- O que será que ele tem? - perguntou, mais pra si mesmo do que para o vampiro. - E "gatinho" coisa nenhuma!

- Heheh... sei lá, deve ser o "complexo de creme pra cabelos"! - exclamou.

- Meow?

- Sabe aqueles 2 em 1, shampoo e condicionador? O Saga é tipo isso, 2 em 1...

- Ah, sei...

- Então, Aiolia, vai participar do "P.S.S."?

- Acho que não... não ia pegar bem com a Marin...

- Vocês nem tem nada sério ainda!

- Por isso mesmo! Depois que a gente tiver quem sabe... por enquanto ela pode se assustar...

- É, tem razão... mas preciso de novos adeptos...

- Tem quantos até agora?

- Bem eu... o Kanon... e, é... dois! - Milo falou e só viu Aiolia caindo no chão.

- Só?

- É, ora, criei ontem! - ele sorriu. - Mas você vai ver, muita gente vai querer participar!

- Quantos entraram pro "P.C.V.", mesmo?

- Mais de oitenta! Heheh era muito legal! Será que esse novo vai fazer o mesmo sucesso?

- Talvez... mas o outro tinha mulheres também...

- Esse também pode ter!

Aiolia o fitou.

- Não acho que muitas delas curtam sexo selvagem...

- Você que pensa! Ta cheio de ninfomaníacas e sadomasoquistas por aí! Heheh a Marin pode te surpreender numa dessas, sabia?

- Será? Não, ela não é de...

Ouviram um som característico de cascos de cavalo se aproximando.

- Aiolos! - exclamou o felino, mas o irmão passou por ele, velozmente, sem o ver. - ...

- Hahah

- Shh! AAIIOOLOOSS!

Aiolos parou finalmente, e voltou até eles.

- Irmão!

- Desculpe, Aiolia, estava procurando meu discípulo... ele deve ter se perdido de novo... vocês não o viram?

- Não...

- Ah, depois eu o procuro. - Aiolos deu de ombros, aquilo era normal. - Milo! Quanto tempo, garoto!

- Fala, potro!

- Sou um centauro, vê? - deu uma voltinha, se mostrando. - Metade cavalo, e não potro!

- Heheh, eu sei... - Milo olhou para ele e depois para Aiolia. - Fico imaginando como são os pais de vocês... pra conseguirem uma façanha dessas...

- Ora... - Aioros ia começar uma explicação, mas foi interrompido por gritos.

- AALII! ACHAMOS!

- Garotas de torcida?

- Isso mesmo, Aiolia! - elas exclamaram, agitando pompons. - Yaoi na veia! Whoo-hoo!

Os três ficaram parados, olhando sem entender muito bem. O vampiro foi quem teve uma reação primeiro, ao reconhecer uma de cabelos vermelhos ali no meio.

- Koorime! O que você ta fazendo aí?

- Milo-sensei! - ela disse, se afastando das outras e indo até ele. - Sabe como é, sou fã de yaoi... não pude resistir...

- Eu tinha dito pra você achar a Shaina, e não... não... - Milo olhou bem para ela. - Uniforme legal!

Koorime sorriu, satisfeita por terem escolhido uniformes preto e azul. As saias de pregas eram curtas, um Y grande estampado na frente da blusa, e o nome da respectiva fã atrás.

Enquanto isso os irmãos permaneciam parados vendo as coreografias.

- O yaoi é tudo!

- TUDO!

- Então o que queremos!

- LEMON! LEMON!

E pompons coloridos foram jogados pra cima.

- E não deu pra Shaina-san vir agora... - Koorime continuou a dar explicações. - ...disse que está ocupada mas logo aparecerá...

- Ok, vou ter que sair, aquele elfo zen está chamando... então-

- Quer dizer que vai ver o Camus-san! - ela interrompeu, parecendo alegre demais.

- Sim, isto é, não! Assim, ele vai estar lá, mas...

- Mas você vai por causa dele, né? - seus olhos verdes brilharam.

- ...Por que tanta empolgação?

- Porque eu adoro vê-los juntos!

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ! - as demais fãs apoiaram.

O vampiro olhou para elas meio sem graça, puxou a discípula mais pra longe, entrando na floresta.

- Mas você não vai poder ir... tem que receber a Shaina...

- Outra pessoa pode fazer isso! - retrucou, não queria perder a chance de ver seu mestre com o mago.

- Não, tem que ser você! Ela vai vir justamente pra ajudar no seu treinamento...

- É? - Koorime perguntou, sem saber desse fato.

- É! Tem coisas que não dá pra eu ensinar...

- Por exemplo?

- Hn... como ser boa esposa! Heheh

- Hey! Eu não estou treinando pra isso! - ela esbravejou, sabendo que ele estava zoando. - E duvido que ela saiba...

- É mesmo... enfim, você volta pra casa e fica esperando a Shaina. - decidiu e voltou para junto dos irmãos, deixando uma discípula muito indignada para trás.

- Então, Ai-kun... - uma das fãs se aproximou de Aiolos, novamente, mesmo depois de já ter pego um autógrafo. Seu uniforme dizia que se chamava "Hokuto-chan". - Sabe onde estão os gêmeos?

- Ahn? - fez o centauro, rodeado de fãs que pediam autógrafos, o abraçavam e passavam a mão em seu corpo de cavalo marrom-acinzentado.

- O Saga-chan e o Danoninho... digo, Kanoninho... Kanon-chan! Meus mestres! Eles me pediram pra ficar com Marin um pouco, mas já faz um bom tempo e eles não voltaram ainda...

- Ah, não os vi... talvez meu irmão... - e foi sufocado por novos abraços.

Não vendo mais Aiolos entre tantas fãs, Hokuto olhou para os lados procurando Aiolia. O encontrou semimorto, deitado no colo de uma garota com cabelos cacheados.

- Ele ta legal, Volpi?

- Ah sim... ele "sofreu" nossos ataques, por isso ta assim... - ela respondeu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele. - Mas ta se recuperando, enquanto elas vão encima do Aiolos-san...

- Ah é... - sentou de frente para eles, acariciando-o também. - Ai-chan, eu PRECISO saber dos gêmeos!

- Prrr...

- Ta legal, chega de carinho, Volpi... responda, Ai-chan, você os viu?

- Meow... - ele começou a esfregar a cabeça no abdômen de Volpi, em busca de mais carinho.

- Hahah... - olhou para a garota com cabelos longos na frente e curtos atrás, que parecia muito brava com a indiferença dele. - Você "atacou" ele? Vai ver é por isso...

- Porque não o peguei de jeito? - Hokuto deu um sorriso maligno. - Não seja por isso! - puxou a cauda cinzenta com tudo, fazendo-o rolar na grama.

- MEEOOWW!

- Sorry! Mas você mereceu! - e pulou nele.

- Aii... eles estavam aqui agora pouco, mas já foram, não sei pra onde...

Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e levantou.

- Nhaaii meu rabinho...

- Pegaram no teu rabo? - perguntou Milo, aparecendo de repente.

- Uff... mais ou menos...

- Posso pegar também? - sorriu sarcástico.

- ...

- Hahahah

- EEEHHH! - as meninas exclamaram, sentindo as "vibrações yaoi" na área.

- Vocês não perdem uma, hein?

- YEAH!

Volpi distraiu-se notando alguma coisa rosada no meio de uma moita. Ela se aproximou meio temerosa, a curiosidade falando mais alto. Ao chegar bem perto alguém pulou da moita, dando-lhe um susto tão grande que ela começou a espanca-lo.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! Pára! - ele pediu, apanhando. - Socorro! IIKKIII!

Foi aí que ela parou.

- Shun? SHUN! Desculpa, você me assustou... - pediu, abraçando-o.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Que foi aí? - o vampiro perguntou de longe, avistou um garoto de cabelos verdes e orelhas de coelho cor-de-rosa. - Shun?

- Oi, Milo! - Shun foi até ele, seguido por Volpi - que fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não rir do "pompom" que era a cauda cor-de-rosa dele. - Aiolia, Aiolos, meninas!

Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, as fãs pularam nele.

* * *

Um pássaro preto passou voando...

A discípula do vampiro jazia no mesmo lugar, pensativa, procurando uma forma de convence-lo a deixa-la ir junto.

- Não, não posso perder isso...

Outro pássaro passou, tão perto da cabeça dela, que ela não pode evitar acertar um tabefe nele, por puro instinto.

- Ih... maus... mas também, o que faz um corvo por esses lados? - deu de ombros e resolveu voltar para junto dos outros, ainda sem uma boa desculpa para ir com o mestre.

Nisso passaram mais três corvos por ela.

- Isso ta ficando suspeito...

- _Koorime..._ - uma voz estranha a chamou.

- Que é? - ela se virou e só viu um bando de corvos vindo em sua direção. - HYYAAHH!

- Koorime! - exclamou o vampiro ao ouvir o grito. - Droga, achei que ela estava atrás de mim! - correu para onde ela deveria estar.

- Hey! - o rapaz felino foi atrás, seguido de seu irmão centauro, do garoto coelho e das fãs de yaoi.

Chegando viram uma cena chocante... dezenas de corvos caídos no chão... quando mais um caiu ouviu-se uma voz feminina:

- Quarenta e dois! Whoo-hoo! Victory is mine!

- Por que está atacando corvos, Koorime?

- Eles que começaram! E... - não continuou, fez-se um "vuuuoooshhh" quando mais corvos apareceram, milhares dessa vez.

Houve uma confusão, nem todas as garotas ali conseguiam enfrentar aquele ataque de corvos assassinos e os rapazes não podiam defender todas de uma vez, mesmo com suas habilidades apareciam cada vez mais corvos.

Estavam muito ocupados para perceberem o novo ataque a Koorime, ela mesma só percebeu quando os corvos se afastaram provisoriamente dela. Eles pareciam admirar algo atrás dela, que, naturalmente, olhou para trás a fim de saber o que eles tanto encaravam.

- UAU! Um corvo gigante!

Lá estava um corvo enorme... ele "falou" alguma coisa em "corvês" aos seus companheiros de penas, a seguir voou com tudo pra cima dos jovens que, estupefatos, prepararam-se para enfrentar o animal.

Mas era uma distração, pois vários outros corvos de tamanho normal partiram pra cima de Koorime, de forma que nem utilizando seu cosmo ela conseguiu impedir tantos de lançarem umas penas de sonífero nela. Depois eles amarraram-na em suas patas e saíram voando, levando-a junto.

- Não... eu não quero ser levada que nem aquela monga(1)... - foi o que ela conseguiu resmungar antes de adormecer.

Feito isso o corvo-mor e seus capangas corvinhos sobreviventes, também fugiram.

- Que foi isso? Eu usei a _"Restrição"_ neles, mas algum cosmo equivalente os protegeu... - comentou o vampiro, inconformado.

- Realmente... - concordou o centauro, conferindo se tinha algum ferido, a maioria das meninas ficou com alguns arranhões, mas nada grave.

- E assim Helena foi seqüestrada... - suspirou Hokuto, olhando pra cima, já não dava mais para vê-los.

- "Helena"? Eu pensei que ela era Koorime Shinigami... - disse o jovem coelho, sem entender.

- Então o Brad Pitt vai aparecer? - arriscou Volpi.

- Legal!

O jovem de cabelos azuis ficou olhando-os, uma gotinha em sua cabeça.

- Bem, vou procura-la! Droga! Acho que a reunião com Shaka vai ter que ficar pra próxima, Aiolia... - o vampiro falou.

Mas Aiolia estava ocupado, lambendo a pata, isto é, as costas da mão.

- Depois reclama quando chamam de gatinho...

- A gente vai com você, Milo. - o centauro informou. - Além do mais, se ajudarmos, vamos resolver isso mais rápido, e vai dar tempo de encontrarmos os outros...

Milo o fitou, desconfiado:

- Quanto interesse... quem é que você ta querendo ver lá, Aiolos?

- Ora, ninguém em especial... - ele ruborizou. - Estou pensando em você mesmo, Milo...

- Ahn? Como assim? - Milo estranhou.

- Ué, você vai poder ver o Camus, não é o que você quer?

- Eeuu? Imagina...

Longe dali, num lugar muito distante, o jovem fada de cabelos azuis chegava a um local meio sem nada chamado Jamiel. Ele havia tentado concertar sua varinha de tudo quanto é jeito, com durex, chiclete, band-aid, superbonder... mas nada funcionou. O superbonder até deu um jeitinho, mas aí a mágica era lançada contra ele mesmo. Resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e procurar ajuda especializada.

- MU! Mu, você está aí!

* * *

- Hora de acordar, Koorime.

A jovem, deitada sobre uma pedra enorme e plana, murmurou alguma coisa desconexa mas não acordou.

- Acorde! - a voz masculina soou irritada, mas ela nem se moveu, aliás parecia sorrir.

Ele resolveu apelar.

- POR ZEUS! MILO E CAMUS ESTÂO SE AGARRANDO!

- Onde! - ela exclamou, num salto.

- Ahh... assim você acorda, né?

- Eu já estava acordada. - retrucou, olhando para os lados, percebendo que estava em alguma espécie de gruta.

- Então, está dizendo, que estava deliberadamente me ignorando!

- É! - ela sorriu com meiguice e sentou-se.

- Grr... por que!

- Nada em especial... - fez um gesto de desdém. - Só pra irritar mesmo... - fitou os olhos zangados dele. - Ah, qual é, eu tinha direito, afinal foi você que mandou aqueles corvos pavorosos seqüestrarem, não foi? - ele afirmou. - Droga! Corvos? Argh!

- BWAHAHAH isso não foi nada comparado ao que te espera, menina! - ele exclamou maldosamente, recebendo um olhar curioso de volta. - Você não parece assustada ainda... mas logo ficará, ao saber quem sou! BWAHAH - enquanto Koorime revirava os olhos, impaciente, ele jogou o capuz negro para trás.

Ela o fitou, abismada.

- Ouça bem! Sou o grande feiticeiro Deathmask! BWAHAHAH

- Mesmo! Whoa! Já ouvi falar... - a aprendiz do vampiro comentou, admirando-o.

- Não duvido, sou muito famoso pelo meu grandioso poder e por minhas maldades! BWAHAH

- Na verdade, rolam altas fofocas entre as fadas a seu respeito...

Deathmask caiu pra trás.

- Ah, nunca ouvi nada sobre você controlar... corvos... - ela disse a última palavra com asco.

- Não controlo. - ele respondeu secamente. - Jamian, um dos que me obedecem, faz isso.

- Aaahhh taaa... E porque me seqüestrou, afinal?

- Pela guerra! Por que mais seria? - ele declarou, simplesmente, se afastando dela.

Koorime piscou confusa.

- Acho que você anda lendo muito 'A Ilíada'...

- Você não está entendendo! - disse o feiticeiro, impaciente. - Mas não irei explicar, agora! Nunca é uma boa idéia contar os planos aos reféns... - ele concluiu baixinho. Foi até a porta de pedra, sem tirar os olhos da garota, e chamou alguém. - Ele vai ficar de olho em você! - Deathmask informou Koorime e se retirou.

- Ele quem? - perguntou para o ar, não havia visto ninguém entrando. - Tem alguém aí? - olhou por todo lugar, procurando. Finalmente viu algo diferente em um canto. - AH! Uma raposa! - sorriu, indo até o pequeno animal. - Será o Kurama!

Observando melhor, concluiu que não poderia ser já que aquela raposa possuía pelagem ruiva e olhos verdes.

- Ta mais pra Shuichi Minamino...

- Me chame de Alberish.

- Putz! Você fala! - o olhou surpresa.

- Não pense que sou uma raposa qualquer... - resmungou, começando a brilhar em seguida.

Koorime Shinigami acompanhou atentamente a mudança do animal. Logo, diante de seus olhos, estava um rapaz pálido... de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos... com orelhas e cauda de raposa...

- Que legal! Evoluiu!

- Ta achando que sou o que? - inquiriu, indignado.

- Uma nova espécie de Pokémon?

- ... - ele fez um gesto, indicando para que ela voltasse para a "cama".

- Pra que? Pelo que entendi só tenho que ficar aos seus "cuidados"... ele não disse nada sobre ter que te obedecer...

- Isso fica subentendido.

- Fica nada!

- Você não está sendo uma refém boa e cooperativa...

- Claro que não! - ela falou, meio brava. - Essa não é minha vocação! Não é pra isso que venho treinando...

- OK... mas vá pra lá, sim? Não se preocupe, não tenho intenções de maltrata-la... - Alberish sorriu sinistramente, aproximou-se dela novamente e tocou-lhe o rosto. - Não por enquanto...

- Ta querendo dizer que vai abusar de mim depois! - a jovem de olhos verdes indignou-se.

- Não!

- Respondeu muito rápido!

- Ué, você quer que eu...

- Não!

- Tem certeza?

- Não!

- Não?

- Não, não disso, quis dizer não de... - balançou a cabeça. - Espera aí, estou ficando confusa...

- Eu também... vejamos... eu não vou abusar de você...

- Ahh...

- Decepcionada?

- Não!

- Não começa!

- Heheh

- Por que o "ahh..." então?

- Foi um "ahh..." de conclusão, garoto-raposa, e não de decepção!

- Ahh...

- Ta querendo começar de novo de outra forma, é? - olhou feio pra ele.

- Não!

- Ai ai ai, Yukito... - Koorime suspirou.

- Inferno! Que conclusão?

- Oras, que você joga no outro time... - deu de ombros.

- O QUE? COMO OUSA!

- Por que o stress? - indagou ela, sem noção do perigo.

- COMO "POR QUE"! - já saía fumacinha da cabeça dele.

- "Por que", simplesmente...

- AAHH! Você quer me enlouquecer!

- Calminha... - sussurrou de forma tranqüilizadora, entrelaçou um braço no dele arrastando o consigo. - Yaoi é muito legal, sabe?

- Do que está falando?

- Pelos deuses... - uma gotinha deslizou por seus cabelos. - Eu vou te explicar direitinho, no fim você será um dos nossos adeptos... - ele a encarou sem entender, mas Koorime apenas sentou-se esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. - Vamos, senta aqui que eu vou lhe contar umas coisinhas...

Alberish a fitou desconfiado por um instante, porém logo deixou pra lá e sentou... no colo dela.

- Ahn... Alberish... - chamou, as faces coradas... se de vergonha ou de raiva, não daria pra dizer.

- Pode falar...

Resolvendo deixar essa passar, ela começou a lhe falar sobre yaoi.

* * *

Muito, muito longe dali... no fundo dos oceanos... erguia-se majestoso o templo do deus dos mares, muito elegante. Em algum lugar lá dentro um jovem acabara de acordar, deparando-se com um alvo rosto feminino a observa-lo.

- Oi...

- AAAAHHH! Outro fantasma!

- Isso lá é maneira de cumprimentar os outros? - ela indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas. - E eu posso ser bem branca, mas não sou fantasma... estou bem viva, vê? - e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Q-quem...? - murmurou, perdido.

- Ah, sorry, pode me chamar de Mizuki...

- M-mas... on...de? C-como?

- Não lembra de nada? E não fique gaguejando assim, já disse que não sou um fantasma!

- Ah... eu... ahn... lembro que tinha ido atrás do Hyoga, porque ele sumiu... e aí... aí...

- Calma, não precisa se esforçar tanto, Isaac...

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Ah... sei muito sobre você... eu estive te observando... - ela respondeu distraída e sorriu alegremente. - Você usa pijama com estampas de ursinhos polares... que combinam com suas...

Isaac tossiu, ruborizado.

- Ah, bem... - desviou a atenção disso. - Por que me observou? E onde estou?

- Me disseram pra fazer isso... não pergunte porquê, eu não sei... Estamos no templo de Poseidon...

- Como cheguei aqui? E você é alguma sacerdotisa?

- Não sei o que sou aqui... não faço idéia de como vim parar aqui também...

Isaac quase rolou da cama para o chão.

- Você não sabe muita coisa, hein...

- Pode-se dizer que estou quase tão perdida quanto você... de repente já estava aqui e... enfim... - ela balançou a cabeça suspirando. - Você acordou rápido, achei que fosse dormir por dias, seu acidente foi grave... - a jovem de cabelos longos apontou para o rosto dele. - Não dói, né? Tenho meus dons, mas seu olho já era... sinto muito...

O aprendiz de mago tocou a face, sentindo a cicatriz recente, percebendo então que apenas enxergava com um olho.

Notando o choque e incompreensão no rapaz, ela resolveu relatar o ocorrido com ele cerca de uma hora antes.

_Continua..._

* * *

(1) Claro q ela se referiu à Saori...

E aih... novos personagens, Aioros como centauro e Shun meio humano meio coelho, Deathmask (o Máscara da Morte...) como feiticeiro e o Alberish, algo meio raposa... ele merecia, do jeito que é astuto... hn... Aliás, tow ficando sem inspiração para criaturas mitológicas... tow aceitando sugestões...

Ah, _Koorime, Hokuto, Srta Mizuki e Volpi_, que me permitiram citá-las... foi mal se ficaram mt OOC... mas soh a Hokuto eu conheço bem... Fãs q ñ apareceram ainda... calma, haverá outros caps... no próximo haverá mais de _Volpi, Hokuto, e tbém Vahaie, Eloarden Dragoon, Marilia de Orion, Gemini May..._ eh que preciso de mais tempo pra desenvolver bem as idéias... bem, valeu pra todas... ah, e pra você tbém _Sorento..._ msm esse cap precisa de reviews... u.u

_Hokuto-chan, Volpi, Eloarden Dragoon, Koorime, Srta Mizuki, Bruna-chan e Sorento_, valeu pelos coments… mais alguém qr participar da fic? Comentem aih...


	4. Ato IV

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada e bla bla bla…_

**Muito Barulho Por Nada 2**

Ato IV

Ele estava confuso e silencioso, entretanto a jovem sabia que deveria começar a explicar-lhe o que acontecera.

- Isaac? - chamou num tom suave. Sem resposta. Respirou findo e começou a contar.

_Flashback_

_Camus, o mago, saíra há uns quinze minutos. Hyoga planejara visitar a mãe, porém como Isaac não sabia quanto tempo o mestre levaria para voltar não concordou que o loiro saísse, explicações ainda precisavam ser dadas e ele não queria estar só quando Camus voltasse._

_Meio inconformado Hyoga sentou-se olhando para o relógio, já estava quase na hora de vê-la e não podia. Isaac voltou à sua leitura e o loiro subiu para seu quarto, ficou andando de um lado para o outro... de um lado para o outro... de um lado para o outro..._

_- Chega! Eu TENHO que ver a mamãe! - admitido isso, só lhe restava sair sem que o amigo visse. Simplesmente pulou pela janela._

_E assim o aprendiz loiro foi andando pela neve, até chegar ao local onde jazia a estátua de gelo eterno que tinha a aparência de sua mãe que, com muito custo, convencera seu mestre a fazer. Ajoelhou e começou a orar, sem se importar com aquele frio todo. Passaram-se uns cinco minutos, e nada de sua mãe aparecer._

_- Mamãe, onde está? Mamãe! Mamãe! - ele implorava, começando a chorar._

_- Hyoga? - veio a voz gentil. - Desculpe a demora..._

_Ele ergueu os olhos para o espírito da mãe e logo estranhou. As roupas espirituais que ela vestia pareciam couro ou ele estava vendo errado? Ela parecia envergonhada e um tanto consternada._

_- O que aconteceu, mamãe?_

_- Oh, não se preocupe. Eu só..._

_- NATASSIA! NAATAASSIIAA!_

_Ela teria morrido de susto ao escutar aquela voz grossa, se já não estivesse morta._

_- NATASSIA, cadê você!_

_E um fantasma de homem surgiu, usando uma máscara horrenda e um... chicote nas mãos? Olhou para os lados e, ao perceber a mulher loira, foi na direção deles._

_- Quem é ele, mamãe?_

_- Ah, bem..._

_- Aí está você! Como pôde fugir de repente? - segurou no braço dela, balançando-a para que respondesse._

_- Olha como fala na frente do meu filho!_

_- Filho? - ele olhou para o rapaz, percebendo-o só naquele instante. Aproximou-se dele, analisando. - Ah, o tal do Alexei!_

_- E quem é o senhor?_

_- HAHAH sou o grande Guilty! Mas pode me chamar de Cavaleiro do Diabo, garoto, HAHAH!_

_- Hein? Mamãe...?_

_Ela agitou a cabeça, desolada._

_- Vamos, Natassia! Já viu seu bebê, hora de continuar o show! - e ameaçou chacoteá-la, mas ela se desviou o suficiente._

_- Hey! O que está fazendo com minha mamãe?_

_- Cale-se! Anda, vamos, mulher! - Guilty gritou com Natassia, de novo._

_- Pare com isso! Volte sozinho, estou ocupada! - mal falou e já teve que correr do homem mascarado e seu chicote sobrenatural._

_- Deixe-a em paz! - gritou Hyoga, já elevando seu cosmo. - PÓ DE DIAMANTE ATORDOANTE! - invocou, mas o golpe passou direto pelo espírito._

_- HAHAHAH o que está tentando, pivete! - voltou a correr atrás de Natassia. - Pare de enrolar, ainda tenho que assombrar meu discípulo depois!_

_Natassia corria. Guilty corria atrás dela. E Hyoga corria atrás dos dois, sem saber o que fazer. Foi quando Isaac chegou, notara a ausência do amigo e sabia que ele só poderia estar com a mãe._

_- Estão brincando de que? - indagou, olhando-os sem entender._

_- Não é isso! Me ajude, Isaac! Esse cara está querendo maltratar a minha mamãe!_

_- Ela gosta disso! - retrucou o Cavaleiro do Diabo. - Nunca te falaram que as mais quietinhas são as piores?_

_- Como é! - Natassia se voltou furiosa e começou a correr atrás dele._

_- HAHAHAH_

_- MAMÃE! - Hyoga foi atrás dela e Isaac seguiu o amigo._

_O aprendiz loiro tentou atingi-lo, novamente, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi abrir um rombo na planície gelada. Guilty passou sem problemas, assim como a loira atrás dele, afinal eram fantasmas. Mas Hyoga, que já vinha atrás deles, esqueceu-se que não era como eles e acabou caindo._

_- Hyoga! - gritou Natassia, sem poder fazer nada enquanto o filho era arrastado por correntes marítimas._

_Isaac rapidamente mergulhou atrás do amigo. O Cavaleiro do Diabo aproveitou a deixa e pôs Natassia no ombro._

_Fim do Flashback_

- E você veio parar aqui perto do templo... e me incumbiram de cuidar de você. O Hyoga está bem, uma garota loira está cuidando dele. E a mãe dele... bem, ela tomou o chicote e açoitou o Cavaleiro do Diabo impiedosamente...

- ...

- Hm... eu ainda estou surpresa...

- ...Com minha aparência?

- Não, com a mãe do Hyoga... não imaginava que ela praticasse BDSM...

- ...

Ela acariciou os cabelos esverdeados dele distraidamente.

- Eu vou lá arrumar alguma coisa pra você comer. - foi andando com sua túnica azul, entretanto parou a um passo da porta, virando a cabeça tão rapidamente para trás que seus cabelos longos balançaram desalinhados. - Ah, mas você continua uma graça! - sorriu e saiu, quase errando o primeiro corredor, deixando um aprendiz de mago constrangido para trás.

* * *

Lá em Jamiel só se ouvia uma coisa:

- Muuuuuu! - o jovem fada chamava, sem obter resposta. - Você está aí, Mu! Sei que está! Ah, isso cansa minha bela voz... - respirou beem fundo e gritou: - MUUUUUUUUU!

- Quem está mugindo aí? - indagou uma voz feminina, ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu não estou mugindo! - retrucou, virando-se para ver quem lhe falava. Encontrou uma jovem de longos cabelos azul-celeste vindo em sua direção. - Chamo pelo Mu, sinto seu cosmo mas ele não responde...

Ela lançou um olhar breve ao palácio sem portas, piscou e voltou seus olhos cinzentos para o rapaz.

- Ele deve estar trabalhando, as ferramentas fazem certo barulho. - deduziu, secamente. - Sorte encontra-lo aqui, Aphrodite.

- Por que? E quem é você?

- Marilia de Orion... - sibilou. - Então o que dizem é verdade, você é muito belo...

Aphrodite sorriu envaidecido, mas logo uma gotinha deslizou por seus cabelos quando ela continuou:

- Embora seja facilmente confundível com uma garota. Bem, não importa. - ela mudou o assunto, falando friamente. - Vim a pedido de Shaka-

- Incrível! - ele interrompeu. - Estão todos mandando alguém me dar um recado hoje!

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante, um aviso para que não a interrompesse de novo.

- Shaka está chamando você e Mu. Originalmente era para reuni-los com os demais convocados em seu templo, agora vocês dois devem ir para aquelas terras profanas.

- Ele não disse o motivo? - indagou a voz calma do elfo.

Aphrodite pulou de susto, mas Marilia nem se abalou e respondeu:

- Não.

- Mu, eu te chamei tanto e você não ouviu! Como você ouviu a nossa conversa?

- Eu estava consertando algumas armaduras, não ouvi mesmo, desculpe. Só ouvi sua voz exclamando "incrível!" porque parei um momento.

- Detesto interromper. - disse a moça. - Mas é para irmos AGORA!

- Sei, mas espera aí! Mu, dá pra você consertar a minha varinha?

O elfo assentiu ao que Aphrodite entregou-lhe seu pertence - temendo precisar sangrar para conserta-la. Não obstante, apenas salpicando-a com seu Pó de Estrelas, o jovem de cabelos violetas rapidamente pôde consertar a varinha.

- Obrigado, Mu! Agora sim, vamos!

- Na velocidade da luz. - disse Mu, aproximando-se de Marilia de Orion. - Com licença. - e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Mu a levantou nos braços e disparou com Aphrodite na velocidade da luz.

* * *

O vampiro olhou para o centauro, que olhou para o felino, que olhou pro garoto-coelho, que olhou para umas das garotas, que olhou para outra... e foi assim até o olhar voltar para o vampiro.

- Mas que droga! Por onde começar a procurar?

Houve uma pausa para todos pensarem. Um minuto depois o silêncio foi quebrado:

- São dos corvos?

- Do que está falando, Volpi? - inquiriu o centauro.

A jovem revirou os olhos, inconformada com a distração dos demais.

- Daquelas penas perdidas pelo chão... - outra garota explicou, analisando uma pena negra. - Tem várias adiante, embora não estejam fazendo nenhum tipo de trilha... seria simplório demais...

- Tem certeza que são penas, May? - indagou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

- Não, são ovos! - ela respondeu ironicamente - Ovos disfarçados... É CLARO que são penas, Shun, você está vendo, mas que pergunta!

- Desculpe... - sussurrou ele, com os olhos marejados. - Queria saber se eram realmente as penas dos corvos...

- De ursos que não são...

- Heheh vamos, Shun! - outra garota, chamada Vahaie, exclamou, pulando nas costas dele. - E agora, Milo?

- Enfim, essas penas não levam a lugar algum! Alguém sabe de alguém que controle corvos?

- Eu sei. - retorquiu outra voz que se aproximava. - Mas não é ele que está por trás disso.

- Quem disse isso? - perguntou Vahaie olhando para os lados, como todos.

- Eu, o melhor e mais fiel dos guerreiros. - declarou, nenhum pouco convencido, aparecendo diante deles.

- Shura! - exclamou Milo, indo furioso até ele. - O que você sabe sobre esse incidente? Quem fez isso? Responda!

- Ahh, pare de me sacudir! Hmph... Foi aquele que está enlouquecido pelas batalhas, um feiticeiro cruel, que vocês - indicou Milo e os irmãos - bem conhecem...

- Deathmask!

- Grande Aiolos! Acertou!

- Ele nunca foi muito agradável, então agora se voltou de vez contra Athena? - indagou o rapaz felino. - E como sabe disso, Shura?

- É. Você sabe, Aiolia, tivemos uma longa convivência...

- Quer dizer que tiveram um caso? - exclamou Hokuto alegremente, seus grandes olhos violetas brilhando. As fãs de yaoi vibraram.

- Não! Fomos amigos! A-MI-GOS!

- Aaaahhh... - elas lamentaram.

- Não há tempo pra isso! - falou, apesar de saber muito bem que o máximo que poderia ter acontecido à discípula de Milo é ficar entediada. - Sigam-me, eu os levarei até os esconderijo de Deathmask! - ele falou em tons heróicos. - Eis minha espada: Excalibur!

- Você é o rei de Camelot! - inquiriu Volpi. - Eu pensei que ele chamava Arthur...

- Não sou! Aquela espada lá, na verdade, se chamava Kaledfwich... mas não duvido que Athena tenha se inspirado nessa história aí para fazer esta espada... que ganhei merecidamente, aliás... - ele fechou os olhos suspirando, ao perceber que todos o fitavam, intrigados, ele continuou. - OK, não é uma Dragonslayer, nem uma zanbatou, e nem mesmo uma espada justiceira da vida, mas é muitíssimo boa! - e ergueu a espada começando a andar. - Vamos logo! Ah, garotas ficam.

Todas elas protestaram, mesmo sabendo que não poderiam fazer muito e, provavelmente, poderiam até atrapalhar.

- Eu tenho que ir! - disse Hokuto. - Pode ser que eu encontre meus mestres por lá! Vocês sabem, sou discípula dos gêmeos, então sei me defender muito bem, assim como posso ajudar... - abriu e fechou a mão, mostrando as unhas compridas e sorrindo malignamente para os rapazes.

- Eu... queria tanto ir... - Vahaie disse timidamente.

- MENINAS! - gritou Volpi, por sua vez. - Estão sentindo? Vibrações yaoi perto de Rozan!

- EEEHH!

- Posso ir também? - perguntou o garoto-coelho, corando.

- Claro! - Vahaie exclamou, pulando nas costas dele, de novo.

- Nós voltaremos. - May ameaçou enquanto sumia com as outras garotas.

- Ah, que pena, vou perder isso... - Hokuto choramingou por um momento. - Tudo bem, eu supero isso! - exibiu um de seus sorrisos irônicos e saiu andando na frente. - Vamos, fofos!

Aiolos, Milo, Aiolia e Shura se entreolharam, sacudindo a cabeça, como se dissessem: "Garotas! Quem entende?". Logo chegaram à conclusão que teriam que ir na velocidade da luz, o vampiro pegou Hokuto no colo - que só faltou ter um ataque, tamanha emoção que sentiu - e Shura os guiou.

Pararam abruptamente sentindo cosmos hostis.

- Pit-stop? - inquiriu a garota, sendo colocada no chão por Milo.

- Inimigos.

- Hahah não sabem que é proibido entrar nas terras profanas? - um rapaz numa armadura negra pulou na frente deles.

- Ah... acho que vi uma placa de "proibido ultrapassar" em algum lugar por aqui... - disse Milo. - Mas na velocidade da luz não deu pra reparar direito...

- Vocês vão se arrepender disso! - falou outro, e mais dois pularam com ele.

- Ora! Se estas são terras já profanadas, é porque muita gente deve ter passado por aqui, então qual o problema em entrar? - indagou Hokuto, enrolando o dedo em uma de suas mechas azuis longas.

Eles ficaram parados, sem saber o que responder.

- Não importa! Agora que estão aqui, não os deixaremos vivos! - disse o que parecia ser o líder, os demais o apoiaram e se juntaram fazendo poses. - Nós somos... - fez-se um toquinho de suspense.

- As Forças Especiais Guinyu!

- NÃO! Somos os Cavaleiros Negros! - se apresentaram como Pégaso, Dragão, Cisne e Andrômeda Negros.

- Vocês não deveriam estar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte? - indagou Shura.

- Oh, sim... mas nosso líder, o saudoso Jango, pereceu ante aquele fedelho que matou o próprio mestre... - emocionou-se Andrômeda Negro.

- Uma lástima... - disse Dragão Negro.

- Aí, como o Deathmask estava buscando seguidores, a gente veio pra cá! - Pégaso Negro concluiu.

- Seguidores? - Aiolia ficou surpreso. - Que tipo de coisa o Deathmask anda "pregando"? Ele se rebelou contra Athena!

- Nada, ele está servindo outro deus. - o Cisne Negro esclareceu.

- Qual? - Milo quis saber.

Pégaso Negro ia responder, mas Cisne Negro o cortou a tempo.

- Vocês já estão querendo saber demais!

- É, isso está parecendo anime... muita conversa antes da luta - Andrômeda Negro comparou.

Os Cavaleiros Negros ficaram em posição de combate.

- Vocês que pediram! - o centauro apontou um dedo para eles. - VAI, AIOLIA! USE SEU CHOQUE DO TROVÃO!

- SIM!

Shura, Aioros, Milo e Hokuto capotaram com gotinhas na cabeça. Os Cavaleiros Negros riram. Aiolia olhou furioso para o irmão.

- O que está insinuando!

- Pika! - Milo e Hokuto exclamaram, alegremente.

- SEUS...! - ele elevou o cosmo. - E vocês parem de rir! _RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!_

Sem a menor chance de se defenderem, os Cavaleiros Negros foram eletrocutados pelo jovem felino irritado.

- Nice! - gritou a única garota, dando pulinhos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, lá no "palácio" de pedra, a jovem aprendiz do vampiro contava várias coisas sobre yaoi ao rapaz-raposa, que ficara muito interessado nisso tudo.

- ... está em toda parte!

- KS, eu nunca pensei que pudesse haver "algo mais" entre o Heero e o Duo...

- É, Rish-chan... nós fãs reparamos em qualquer coisinha que possa nos dar inspiração! - ela sorriu. - Consegue arriscar algum casal?

- Ahn... o Touya e o Yukito?

- Pin pon! Muito bem! Outro?

Alberish estava pensando quando, de repente, Koorime mexeu-se desconfortável.

- Algum problema? Ah! - ele levantou. - Suas pernas já devem estar doendo...

- Não, é que o meu nono sentido está apitando!(1) - exclamou referindo-se ao sentido yaoístico que desenvolvera após muito contemplar yaoi. (E então o 8º sentido é o Arayashiki, e o 9º o Big Will... mas considerando-se este apenas dos deuses... imaginemos que o 9º fica sendo o que Koorime, e fãs de yaoi em geral, adquiriram...)

- Que?

- Algo relacionado a yaoi vai acontecer, fofo! E eu acho que tem a ver com meu mestre... ah, meu Zeus! Ele deve estar perto do Camus! E eu vou perder esse momento... - seus olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas de raiva. - Não é justo! - mas ao invés de chorar de vez, ela começou a "quebrar" o lugar.

No Templo de Poseidon a jovem de cabelos longos voltou sorrindo ao quarto do garoto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Srta Mizuki... pipoca?

- É! Você não gosta?

- Bem, sim mas...

- Ah, entendi, é meio estranho, né? Mas mal não vai fazer... - ela deixou a bandeja enorme no colo dele e foi até um abissal espelho que ficava de frente para a cama. - É que parece que vamos ter algo interessante pra assistir, Isaac! Eu estava pensando no que fazer quando meu nono sentido deu sinal... enfim...

Isaac a fitou, confuso.

- O que seria esse "algo interessante"?

- Tem a ver com seu mestre... - uma imagem começou a se formar no espelho, era através dele que ela vinha observando-o. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. - Você sabe o que é yaoi, né?

- Sei... - sussurrou. - Por quê?

- Vamos assistir... ah, e é pra comer a pipoca!

- Sim, srta...

* * *

- YOO-HOO! AIOLOS! GENTE!

Eles olharam na direção que vinha aquela voz alegre, mal puderam ver a elfa com asas de dragão que corria até eles, visto que logo ela já se pendurava no pescoço do centauro.

- Achei vocês!

- Eloarden, o que você-

- "...está fazendo aqui"? Heheh eu aproveitei que o Shaka resolveu vir pra cá com o Camus, e vim junto!

- Shaka? - indagou o felino.

- Estou aqui. - o elfo de cabelos dourados se aproximou. - Boa tarde a todos.

- Hey, hey, hey! Cheguei!

- Aphrodite? - o guerreiro reconheceu, e recebeu um abraço apertado do rapaz de cabelos azuis-claros.

- Marilia! - exclamou a elfa, acenando pra ela. - Pegou o Mu!

- Parece que foi ele que me pegou. - retrucou, descendo do colo dele.

O vampiro estava viajando em pensamentos desde que ouvira que Camus estava chegando.

- Que cara é essa, Milo? - perguntou Eloarden.

- Ahn...? Hein? Ah, é... então...

- Ah, o que as drogas não fazem com uma pessoa... - comentou Marilia de Orion agitando negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu... eu estou tentando parar! Sério! - choramingou Milo - Mas não estou conseguindo evitar ir a festa de aniversário por causa do bolo!

- Tadinho dele! Não precisava lembrar disso, Marilia! - reclamou a elfa do céu.

- Pergunto-me se a Koorime sabe desse vício dele...

- Quem sabe... talvez ela até sustente o vício...

No entanto Milo já não estava mais ouvindo nada, sua atenção se voltara totalmente para o rapaz, que usava um manto longo, parado bem longe de todos eles.

Enquanto isso Aphrodite e Hokuto cochichavam alguma coisa. E todos resolveram ficar quietinhos vendo o que iria acontecer.

O mago puxou o capuz para trás, e toda cena pareceu parar aos olhos do vampiro. Bolhas coloridas flutuaram no ar, enquanto todos - exceto Milo e Camus - desapareceram numa fumaça branca.

Milo observou aqueles olhos azuis naquele rosto lindo, aqueles cabelos longos e lisos, aqueles lábios rosados, aquele pescoço branquinho e tentador à vista... não conseguiu se controlar e correu até ele para abraça-lo.

- CAMUS!

Camus fechou os olhos, quando ele se aproximou bastante, e deu um passo para o lado, assim o vampiro caiu de cara no chão. O clima acabou ali e o "cenário" se desfez.

Gotinhas e interrogações na cabeça de todos. Lá no fundo dos mares Isaac temeu ficar surdo, além de caolho, quando Mizuki gritou um "O QUE!" absurdamente alto.

Silêncio.

Milo ficou lá, estatelado no chão, absorvendo o que ocorrera. Camus cruzou os braços, ainda de olhos fechados.

Aphrodite e Hokuto tinham ainda mais motivos para ficarem deprimidos.

- Nosso cenário... - suspirou Aphrodite.

- Tudo tão bem planejado... - Hokuto balançou a cabeça, desolada. - Por que o Camus fez isso?

Era o que todos, especialmente Milo, queriam saber.

_Continua..._

* * *

Yo. Esse ficou bem maior que o último. Hn... é, o Mu também é um elfo... Natassia e o Cavaleiro do Diabo são fantasmas, afinal já estão mortos mesmo... Shura um guerreiro... E os Cavaleiros Negros... tão fracos...

Alguém sabe o que o Seiya pode ser? Estou sem inspiração pra ele...

Valeu pra vocês... novas 'participantes'... _Eloarden Dragoon, Marilia de Orion, Gemini May e Vahaie... Koorime, Srta Mizuki, Hokuto, Volpi e Maya._


End file.
